Homeward Bound
by Monstergirl19
Summary: Grouch Douglass/Joe Gage survives that fateful night at Minnie's Haberdashery. Everyone else is dead and he damn well knows there's no 15 men waiting at Red Rock. However he does have someone at home awaiting his return. [Joe GagexOC]
1. The Lone Survivor

**Homeward Bound: Chapter One**

* * *

 _'Must you go?'_

 _'You know I do, you know I can't let Jody down'_

 _Sigh_

 _'Don't keep me waiting forever you hear? Maybe I won't be here when you get back'_

 _A smirk played on her lips, he knew damned well she'd wait as long as it took, she'd be right here waiting for him. She'd never give up on him, not after all they'd been through._

 _He flipped on his had, showing off which earned him a sarcastic scoff, her smile didn't last long though as a more serious expression settled on her face._

 _'You be careful, please?'_

 _He stepped towards her and cupped her cheeks which were still cold from the bitter weather outside._

 _'You know I will' he stated softly in his slow gravelled tone and brought his lips to hers and held them there for a time. Once broken they stared at one another with a silent mutual acknowledgement of affection._

 _With a sigh he parted from her and walked out of the door, not looking back._

* * *

Grouch Douglass or known tonight as "Joe Gage" groaned in pain. He'd taken a fucking damn lashing tonight. He'd been injured before but never like this. He wasn't sure if he was dead or alive. With immense difficultly he righted himself and leaned against the chair nearest to him.

'Fuck'

Everyone was dead, from what he could gather anyway. He spied Daisy strung up like some pig at a local butcher. Her tongue was swollen and protruding from blackened lips, her skin was sallow and beginning to purple. It was obvious she'd been hanging for some time.

He followed the length of rope that held her in place, leading his eyes to the double bed. The nigger and the "Sheriff" were laying there, un-moving leaned against each other, their blood mixing.

'P-Pete? You, you f-fuckin' alive?' Joe managed to spit out, his voice sounded hoarser than usual. Silence was all that followed to his question. He could see Pete's legs and feet. His body was hidden behind the armchair, copious amounts of blood had pooled around him.

'Motherfucking fuck' he muttered under his breath. The rest of his gang was dead. He'd seen Jody's head get blown off by the Major. Nigger earlier and Bob had his head shot to pieces by the same man not long before.

He knew he was in trouble. The blizzard was still announcing itself outside the cabin, it's angry voice roaring and rattling through the loose boards of the cabin. He felt cold, cold from the loss of blood, cold from the same blood congealing on his skin and on his clothes.

Warmth, he needed warmth. He spied the fire, it was still alight but slowly dying with no one tending it. Cussing and hissing he slowly crawled to the hearth, painfully grabbing fresh logs and placing them onto charred ones, trying to stoke it.

'Arrggh...fuck...shit' He knew he was stuck here, at least until the blizzard passed. He was alone. He knew for damned sure there were no 15 men waiting for them at Red Rock, it was just some horse shit story Daisy had fed the nigger and the Sheriff to scare them into not killing her. Didn't work out so well did it?

No one was waiting for them, they were what was left of the Domingray gang. The rest were either dead or brought in by bounty hunters...so basically the rest were dead. Dead as dog shit.

Jody insisted they keep up the farce that the gang was still at large and bigger than ever to keep people scared.

Grouch sighed. His body began to finally start warming up. He rummaged around his pockets for a short while before finding what he was after. His packet of Red Apple cigarettes, he placed one between his lips and flicked on his lighter. He coughed mid-inhale, pain wracked his body. Might as well die while enjoying something right?

What the fuck was he to do now? He was probably going to bleed to death anyway. No job has ever fucked up this badly. Sure they'd lost people, but both leaders of the gang in the same night? Fuck no. There was nothing left, the Domingray gang was done and Grouch had nothing. Well, except...her. He recalled their goodbye, flush lips against his. It seemed like an age ago. He knew he couldn't just give up and die he had to get back to her, he promised.

He was slowly drifting off, trying to formulate a plan to get out of here.

If he didn't die in front of this fucking fire tonight.

* * *

He awoke cold and he was starving. The world outside seemed to finally have quieted down. Food, he need food. He remembered the large cooking pot of stew in the kitchen area and from what he recalled there was a hefty amount left, possibly enough to keep him going until he could get out of here.

So he struggled and pulled himself to his feet. It was no easy task, grasping onto nearby objects to steady himself so he didn't pass out. God, everything hurt.

He filled himself a bowl of the stew, it was stone cold but he didn't give two shits as he wolfed it down, he'd heat some more up later, now, he was ravenous. He could hear his stomach gurgle trying to bring it back up but he forced himself to keep it down.

Once the bowl was empty he shuffled to the closest window and peered outside to see that the weather had indeed began to settle, the winds had ceased howling and flakes of snow gently fell from the sky. He was still snowed in, and the snow was too dense too manoeuvre his way through or hope that anyone with half a brain were to pass by. If anyone were out there at this moment it would be the Devil himself.

He sighed, it would still be a while until he could be free of this fucking cabin, with no one for company apart from the husks of his former gang and three men who were responsible for his position.

Grouch Douglass was a man of _some_ morals. To some who'd known him he seemed cold, heartless even soulless. He did have a heart though and although it belonged to only one person and he knew he'd had to revert to his heartless ways to survive this without spending the rest of his days behind bars or hanged at the gallows...the latter was much more likely.

He was an outlaw, but hell if there was a good a time as any to give it up, it was now. Change his name, settle down and all that bullshit. He was tired, he was getting old and he just wanted to go home. If he was perfectly honest with himself maybe he was even a little glad it was all over.

If someone had told his younger self this, he'd have laughed at them and pushed his pistol in their face and pulled the trigger without so much as a second thought. Once upon a time he didn't give two fucks where life took him, constantly being on the run, creating aliases and collecting his wanted posters as keepsakes.

He had the world at his feet. All the women he could fuck and all the money he could gamble, if he lost it he'd kill to get it back. He was fucking invincible.

To him it was all a big fucking adventure. Him and the gang "Yee-fucking-haw".

And now, he'd done something his younger self never thought was possible.

He'd gone and fell in love.

* * *

 **Hi, everyone thanks for reading.**

 **It has been a _long_ time since I last posted or have even written anything. Hope I'm not too rusty and that you enjoyed this.**

 **Read &Review**

 **~ Monstergirl19**


	2. A Chance Meeting

**Homeward Bound: Chapter Two.**

* * *

 **Ol' Freddy Merrill** , was an old man who'd had connections with the Domingrays since the time Jody's and Daisy's father created it. A man who Jody's family was indebted to for letting the gang hide out on his Colorado ranch many a time while on the run from the law.

And in owing his debt he sent three men every couple or so years to the ranch to help out with the winter chores, mundane boring type of shit.

It was the year before that fateful night at Minnie's that Grouch was sent to Merrill Ranch for the first time. He wasn't necessarily happy about being chosen to stay behind but he was loyal and agreed begrudgingly. He thought that maybe the change of scenery would be good for him, and though he hated to admit it to anyone let alone himself, he was in his 38th year now and was slowly growing tired of this hectic life.

* * *

He'd always been a hopeless romantic deep down.

 _Very deep down_

He'd often find himself writing stories, poems. Letting his imagination take him further than he believed this world could. Apart from the gang, writing was his world.

Well, until he met _her._

Freddy's daughter, Eleanor Merrill.

It was "Ella" really, she insisted on it as she despised her full name.

She was a vision in his eyes, a little tomboy who preferred chaps to petticoats and cowboy boots to ladylike heeled ones. "Frilly, pompous and ugly" she'd say.

At 25 years of age her father was in despair as she refused to marry any of the young, handsome men he father tried to introduce her to.

And yet, he somehow managed to catch her eye.

* * *

 **The first time** I met her I was heading for the main farmhouse. I was about to knock when the door flew open and a smartly dressed man stormed out, his face filled with anger and frustration. He'd already walked right past me when Old Freddy came bumbling out behind him apologising over and over. Neither of the men seemed to have noticed me.

Then out she stepped, dressed down in riding pants and a suede jacket with long brown hair swept up in a messy braid which hung over her left shoulder.

Her pale skin was flushed and her gaze was following the two men who'd just hurried out, eyeing them both with contempt. Her features were soft and pretty. Most of my friends would call her plain compared to the dolled up ladies that swarmed the Saloons, but I thought she was gorgeous.

'Uh, pardon me Miss"

Hazel eyes snapped directly onto me and her face softened. I removed my hat and held it to my chest.

'Afternoon sir. I gather you're here to speak with my father?'

I confirmed her question.

'That'll be him you're looking for' she stated, nodding in the old mans direction.

'Oh, I know who he is but I think he's a little busy at the moment. I can come back later, don't want to be bothering nobody'

'Nonsense, he won't be long. Come in, would you like some coffee?'

'Coffee would be a treat, thank you Miss Merrill'

'Please, call me Ella'

'Ella, what a beautiful name. I'm Grouch Douglass'

She smirked a little, yet not unkindly.

'Pleased to meet you, Grouch?'

She led me into a large kitchen space and offered me a chair by a small two seated table. I sat and placed my hat on the table. She had her back turned to me, busying herself with the coffee. I grazed my eyes over her figure. She was at least a head shorter than myself. She was no "Skinny Minny" but well proportioned with a slim waist, swelling hips and a somewhat generous bust. Inwardly I cursed myself and fixated my eyes on something else.

'So is Grouch your Christian name ?'

'Ah, no. Douglass is actually my birth name. Douglass Roost Rogers is my full name, but you didn't hear that from me'

I chuckled and she followed suit

'But please, call me Grouch or Douglass. Whatever suits your liking'

'No lawman will ever hear your name from me, Douglass'

'Well I appreciate that Miss'

She turned to face me with a steaming mug of coffee in each hand. She placed mine down in front of me and sat herself down across the table.

'So, you're one of the Domingray men? My father told me you'd be staying a while. We get you boys up here every few years, helping out with the farm and whatnot. You're new though'

'Indeed I am, and no, I haven't been down these parts before. I've been with the Domingrays for many years now, since Jody was a young lad...and well I guess it was my time to do my part'

I took a sip, enjoying the strong flavour wash over my tongue.

'So, you're not afraid of gang men and outlaws? Can't say I've met a lady who wasn't in a gang being too happy being in close quarters with dangerous men'

She shrugged and smiled.

'I've known the Domingrays my whole life, you're just people to me. Also...I don't scare that easy'

The corners of my mouth stretched into a grin. I was liking this little lady more by the minute.

'So...who was that man you're father was chasing?'

She scoffed

'That pompous idiot? Said his name was Billy Chesters or something like that. _Daddy's_ been trying to set me up again. Says I'm getting older and that I need to find a man and settle down.

Pah. I've met about six of these poncy idiots and they're all the same. Boring as all hell'

'Older? What, you couldn't be more than 19 or 20!'

'I'm 25 and 26 in a month. Still, I ain't settling for anyone I didn't choose myself. Pa'll get over it eventually'

'Well, I'm sure you'll find someone Miss. Forgive me for saying so bluntly but you're damned easy on the eyes'

and for the first time her confidence faltered. It was very quick, but she averted her eyes and smiled shyly.

'I don't know about all that but...thank you'

'You're more than welcome'

We sat in a semi awkward silence, all the while she was sporting a tiny smile on her lips.

'So, are you all staying for Christmas? I mean you probably all have families to go home to, but if you stay it would be wonderful to have some extra company for the holidays. Since Ma passed it's just been me and Pa'. It can get awful lonely during the holiday times'

'Well I don't know about Marco or Pete but I'm pretty sure they'd celebrate Christmas in the city. Me however, I don't have a family to go home to well 'cept the gang. My parents are in heaven and I'm an only child. I'll be happy to stay, it'll be a change of scenery, if you and your old man'll have me of course'

I was surprised at my own words. Usually I'd be right down with my best mates, Saloon hopping while drinking and gambling and staying consistently drunk til the New year, but something was drawing me to stay and inwardly, I promised myself I would.

'Oh I'm sure he will. He doesn't like to admit it but he gets lonely. Some _manly_ company would do him some good'

We both laughed as I heard footsteps approach.

'Eleanor my love! You silly girl, must you always be so stubborn...just like your damn mother. May she rest in peace'

We both turned to see Fred enter the kitchen looking flustered and I sprung to my feet immediately and extended my arm towards him.

'Master Merrill!'

He grasped my hand in a surprisingly firm handshake for an old timer.

'Grouch is it? great to meet you. I was just speaking to Pete and Marco outside. I'm happy to have you all here, we need as much help on this damnable farm that we can get and, ah! It seems you've met my daughter, I hope she hasn't caused you any trouble?'

'No, no not at all sir she invited me in for a wonderful cup of coffee. She's a fine young woman'

I noticed she turned her head again as her cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

Her father on the other hand made a noise between a scoff and a chuckle.

'I wish she'd been so kind to that poor lad outside, 25 and still not married. I don't know, never have daughters Grouch. They'll be the end of ya'"

'Pa!' she stated in a low warning tone but he ignored her and clapped me on the back.

'Come Eleanor, let's prepare dinner for these fine men' 

* * *

**Grouch Douglass** was inspecting his wounds by the fire. The bleeding seemed to have ceased to nothing but a drizzle and while he wasn't feeling top notch, with some food in his belly and warmth from the fire he felt a world better than he did when he regained consciousness the day before or was it two days ago? He didn't know.

He might just survive this yet.

He debated his next course of action. Should he wait for help or try and make the trip to Red Rock alone? Not to mention taking along numerous bodies.

he battled with the ideas for hours and even tried moving the bodies but the pain in his own was too great. He gave up and slumped over by the fire in defeat. A trickling sensation on his chest told him that one of his wounds had begun bleeding again.

'Shit and damnation' He was going to have to wait this one out.

He jolted awake to the sound of a loud pounding. he sat up quicker than he ought have, instantly regretting the move as pain branched all over him.

Was he hallucinating? had he finally lost every pint of his blood and died?

The pounding grew louder, it was the door.

'HELLO? Is anyone inside?' a deep booming voice resonated from the world outside.

This was real! Someone was here

'In _cough_ I'm inside! Gotta kick the door down!" Grouch managed to yell out, trying his hardest to ignore the pain his raised voice caused.

The pounding continued

"Ugh, you gotta.. _cough_...You gotta kick the fucking door in" he raised his voice louder, he was losing his vision.

'Kick it...the fuck...down'

The door burst open and Grouch caught a glimpse of a tall silhouette of a man before his eyes closed and then there was nothing but darkness.


	3. Saved

**Homeward Bound: Chapter Three**

* * *

 **Marco, Pete and I** had been at Merrill Ranch for nigh on three weeks now. The weather was getting colder as we reached December, snow was already starting to fall and our work continued.

It was a matter of keeping the animals warm and fed for the winter, trying to make sure none of them died during of the harshest climates of the year.

I stepped into the main house and could smell a hearty stew cooking in the kitchen, it was definitely Ella cooking tonight as stews were her specialty and damn could that woman cook.

I walked into the kitchen that confirmed she was indeed at work as she was bent over the counter chopping up carrots.

'Smells damn delicious, sweetheart' I stated, as I walked over to the fire to warm my frozen hands.

'Oh Mu' It's just stew, it's cold outside and it's something to warm the belly, that's it'

'Still, it's delicious can't wait for dinner'

'It should be done in another half hour or so'

She shook her head but I caught her smiling to herself. That woman would and could not take a compliment if her life depended on it.

You're also probably wondering why the fuck she's calling me Mu'? Just so happens she found out I have a knack for imitating animal sounds while the both of us tried to keep each other entertained during a long, cold day of work

and due to her cruel sense of humour she just had to coin a name of one of the stupidest animals out there. A fucking cow.

She began with "Mooglass the Cow Puncher" then settled for Mu' as the former was too long for her.

Naturally I feigned a dislike for the stupid name, but having a pet name from a sweet little lady, I didn't mind as much as I let on.

Yeah I guess you could say I'd grown quite fond of her, perhaps something more? She was a pretty little thing, pretty but she was no lady which didn't bother me none. In a way she reminded me of Daisy when she was younger, she took shit from nobody. However she unwittingly revealed she has a shy side which she _thinks_ she hides well, ha but I can see right through it.

I'd be lying if I didn't want to know what it was like to kiss those lips of hers. She had beautiful lips, a heart shaped face and soft almost cat like eyes and just like the day I met her she still pulled her hair in that braid that gets super messy towards the end of the day. I'd love after dinner the most, when she'd loosen her hair and sit by the fire and sketch.

God I felt like a teenage boy. Hell, I'd been with women before hookers or some filly I'd charmed into bed. I can't say I felt anything for any one of them, they were something to make me feel good. They wanted me but I wasn't having any of it. Relationships and marriage were for suckers, lonely and weak men, but now? I wasn't so sure. If she'd asked me to stay on at the ranch I don't think I could refuse her, or want to leave. I was loyal to Jody and the gang, but damn if I wasn't beginning to care about this woman.

* * *

 **Dinner was finished** and we'd relaxed into the living area. Ella took her usual spot by the fire, her hair was as aforementioned loose and cascaded down her back in waves. She was drawing, I noticed she was reaching the end of her sketchpad, maybe I could find her a new one in town? it was nearing her birthday soon.

I myself sat on an armchair behind her, which put her at my feet. I too had my notebook open writing whatever came to my mind at the time.

Peter and Marco sat back at the dining table conversing softly and sharing shots of brandy. I'd taken a lot of smack from them lately, I guess they noticed my growing fondness for the woman before me, and to be honest, it didn't bother me.

Freddy had already retired for the night. It was a night cap of brandy for him then off to bed, as always.

Silence soon took over the room save for the scratching of my pen and Ella's pencil. Marco and Pete bade us goodnight one after the other and went to bed, leaving the two of us in the room.

I leaned over

'What're you drawing tonight honey?'

She lifted her head and tucked away a stray strand of hair.

'Just trying to draw Maurice and myself, but I'm so bad at animals I can never get the anatomy right' she complained.

Maurice was the farm cat who was currently curled up in Fred's armchair. he was a large ginger beast, who liked no one except Ella and surprisingly began taking a liking to me.

'It looks great to me, I can't draw worth a shit. Wish I could draw that well'

She laughed 'I try'

Without thinking or knowing what came over me I stroked her hair, it was wonderfully soft. She however stiffened in surprise then realised what was happening then began to relax before leaning her head on my knee.

'Oh a head massage would be wonderful, thanks'

Nice cover up Missy, nevertheless I chuckled

'If you'd like?'

I put my journal and pen aside and placed my other hand on her head, running both fingers through her hair, catching a few knots on the way.

She let a small mewl of appreciation.

The noise set something ablaze in me and I realised this was the first time we'd actually touched. Well apart from formal handshakes or soft punches on her end after I relayed a particularly bad joke.

This was intimate and new, but it felt like the most natural thing in the world and it occurred to me that she'd never let another man get this close.

This went on for sometime and she seemed to be falling asleep in my hands. I didn't move her as I continued my ministrations, skimming my hands over her forehead, cheeks then her jaw. I'd never seen her so at ease.

She suddenly opened her eyes and gave me an embarrassed grin.

'Oh God, I must have dozed off, I'm so sorry'

'No need to apologise. It's been a long day you deserve to relax'

She stood slowly, her hair running through my fingers. She grabbed her sketchpad and placed it on the mantelpiece and turned to face me.

'Well, I think that's me off to bed...thanks Mu' I promise I'll return the favour sometime'

'I'd like that' I admitted

She leaned towards me and for a hot second I thought she was going to kiss me. Which she did but her lips met my cheek instead of my mouth. I appreciated it all the same as I stroked her cheek before she moved back.

'Goodnight Douglass'

'Goodnight honey, I'll see you in the morning'

She nodded and ascended the stairs, leaving me to collect my thoughts.

Goddamn I think I was falling in love.

* * *

 **Grouch woke up.**

His eyes were still closed but he could hear and feel the crackle and warmth of a fire nearby. He felt no pain and his body felt incredibly heavy. Laudanum he suspected absent mindly. He blinked hard, trying to better his foggy vision. Soon he realised he wasn't in the Haberdashery any longer. Panicking he tried to get up when a voice stilled him.

'Calm down friend, you're safe'

'Where the hell am I?'

'Red Rock Doctors office, I'm Doctor Reed. You've had quite turn sir, a passerby on the way to Red Rock happened upon Minnie's and he found the scene of a massacre. He thought you were dead with the rest of them but you tried to speak, and he and his rider packed you up and brought you here along with the rest of the bodies, thought we were going to lose you'

Grouch stayed silent, allowing the doctor to continue.

'Well, you're going to live. I've removed the slugs and sewn up your wounds, you're probably feeling very drowsy, that'll be the opium. I'm going to prescribe you a bottle of laudanum while you recover'

Grouch found his voice again

'Thank you Doc, I admit I thought I wasn't going to make it back there'

'You're more than welcome...Mr?'

Thank God, they didn't know who he was.

'Joe, Joe Gage Cow Puncher and a bounty hunter...recently anyway'

'Well, you'll likely be in town for a few days until you heal and I'm sure that someone will want to discuss what happened at Minnie's. And seeming as our Sheriff got caught up in the same gunfight you did, our Deputy will fill in for him tomorrow morning, that alright sir?'

'Of course, I understand'

'Ah, well you'll be needing your rest. Sleep well '

He nodded and lay back down.

Grouch closed his eyes and hoped Jody and his former friends would forgive him for what he was about to do. He needed to get home otherwise he'd never see her again and he wouldn't break his promise.

Resting tonight didn't seem like an option, but soon the opium took over and he drifted back into a fitful sleep.


	4. A Twisted Tale

**Homeward Bound: Chapter Four**

* * *

 **The next day** arrived and Grouch was up and eating a breakfast of bread with bacon and beans. Outwardly he looked every bit the recovering man who was simply glad to be alive but internally he was fretting over his story trying to find any holes that could wind him in trouble with the law, for now he was sure he had it down as best as he could muster.

The knock he was expecting made its presence with a loud rap at his door.

'Come in' he called out, mouth still half full of food.

The door opened and a tall man stepped into the room and removed his hat placing it next to Grouch's plate.

'Morning , I'm Deputy Dave Dobson'

'Good morning Deputy, I hope the day finds you well'

'Why thank you sir...you don't mind if I take a seat and intrude on your breakfast and we can have a chat?'

Grouch did fucking mind. Alas he knew he had to put up a friendly front and be nice is he was to get out of this. He hated lawmen and their holier-than-fucking-thou attitudes walking around like they have a 10 foot dick shoved up their asses.

'By all means' he gently put in a voice which did not replicate his internal dialogue.

The Deputy nodded in thanks and perched himself in the seat across from Grouch.

He was a man younger than Grouch, by a couple or years give or take with slicked back black hair and a bushy albeit well groomed moustache his cheeks and squared jaw peppered with stubble. He was rugged but a fairly good looking it came to no surprise that he wore a thick golden band on his left hand.

'So it seems like you've had quite the past couple of days?'

'Indeed I have, something I think I'd rather not go through ever again. I'm done bounty hunting'

'Yes, Doc Reed did mention you were a bounty hunter. I'm guessing some of those men were your targets then?'

'You got it, yeah...you heard of the Domingray gang then?'

'Of course, we've been trying to get a hold of the fuckers for years. Heard they were an army of bandits'

'The _seemed_ to be' Grouch admitted

'Seemed?'

'Well I've been on their trail for a couple years now but it was hard, you see none of the bastards looked a thing like their wanted posters. Especially the leader Jody when I finally caught up to them I didn't expect him to be so young, luckily for me he was a conceited little shit. Boasted about who he was and why he was there. He probably thought I'd be dead by the end of the night and well...he was very nearly right.

I mean he thought I was just some passerby when I arrived at Minnie's"

'How'd you know he'd be there?' The Deputy asked, lighting a cigar.

'Well, 'bout a week ago I'd caught wind that Daisy Domergue, his sister had been caught and was being escorted to Red Rock to be hanged, so I gathered he and some of his boys would be there to try and free her. I mean I'll be honest if it was somebody I cared about, I'd be stupid and do something similar.

So anyway, I arrived and figured I'd pass off as some nobody who was making his way up to see his Momma for Christmas or some bullshit. Didn't plan on that fuckin' blizzard but I thought well hey, I could wait for everyone was asleep and bam! job well done, right?'

The Deputy nodded and much to Grouch's relief he looked to be buying into his horseshit encouraging him to continue.

* * *

He proceeded to lay out the actions of that disaster of a night, carefully removing himself from the guilty parts and played out the confused bounty hunter as the nights twists and turns happened before him. Explaining how Chris Mannix and Marquis Warren had lost their minds with paranoia and shot him as he pleaded that he had nothing to do with the Domingrays.

'And then she was screaming there was about 15 men waiting for the gang in Red Rock and Mannix, well he just wouldn't believe her...'

'Well the Sheriff was correct, there's been no 15 men who's arrived in town of that description'

'So she was bluffing? Damn...she sure fooled me, I mean I was practically pissing my pants, no shame in admitting it I was scared, thought I was way in over my head. I mean the other guy Hicox? The English guy, he pretty much confirmed it'

The Deputy shook his head again

'Nope, no men and we don't usually get visitors around this time of year anyway too damn cold. So if that many men showed up at once, we'd take notice'

At that point if he was completely honest with himself he was quite impressed with his act so far, even though there was the underlying burn of shame of how he was throwing his dead friends under the stage coach just to save his sorry ass.

He sighed

'I'm might sad to know that Warren and Ruth didn't make it. I'd heard much of them before I even attempted to take up the mantle of bounty hunting and to be honest I don't know how they did it. I mean after all's said and done. I'm done and I just want to go home, become a fucking farmer, something a bit safer y'know?

Also a damned shame about Mannix, he struck me a good man. I little naive but a good man, he would have made a good Sheriff in time'

The Deputy extinguished his third cigar and drew in a deep breath, holding it for a second before exhaling deeply.

'Jesus H. Christ I thought we'd finish with all this crazy shit when the war ended, but I guess there's always going to be some psychos lingering here and there. Just a little close to home this time I guess. You're lucky to be alive Joe Gage, thank you for re-living the hell you went through that night. At least someone made it out alive'

There was a moment of silence.

'So I guess that's it then, the only thing to discuss now is your payment'

Grouch blinked

'Payment?'

'Well yes, you're a bounty hunter no? And you've successfully hunted some of the country's hardest men. From what I remember Jody and Daisy are worth about $25,000 together including Hicox and the Mexican fella. That comes to about $45,000? And now that Warren and Ruth aren't here to collect I s'pose you can take that for your trouble too'

Grouch blinked again, this time in genuine disbelief.

'Look Deputy, Warren caught his own men and I don't want to be taking a dead mans money, you keep it. Daisy was Ruth's catch but I guess she too was apart of the gang I was hitting, may as well take $5,000 of her reward money'

The Deputy took his turn to blink in disbelief.

'So that would come down to about $40,000, that's a lot of money...well enough to settle down 'til the day I die. You can use your funds to hire a new Sheriff give the men some decent tombstones, some funds for the town? I got what I came for and then some and I went through hell to get it. I ain't a greedy man, y'know you can have another $5,000 give it to the men who saved my life'

The man before him looked as though he'd seen God himself.

'You're a mighty generous man , Thank ya very much. With that finally sorted, I'll leave you to rest and start the necessary paperwork and let the undertaker begin burying the bodies'

The Deputy stood and put his hat back on, he began to leave when he turned

'Say, one more question for you?'

'Sure'

'There was another man apart of the gang. Grouch Douglass, didn't seem to be among the bodies. Think he might still be alive?'

Grouch's stomach gave a horrible jolt but he didn't flinch.

'Don't believe any Grouch was mentioned, hopefully now that the Domingrays are dead he'll catch wind and hope he wishes he was dead, although who knows? The man might already burning with the rest of them and they just joined him'

The Deputy snorted in amusement.

'Yeah, well it seems like since the whole gang was there that night it's a safe bet he's already dead, I'd strike Jody as the kind to keep all his men with him. I know you're quittin' bounty hunting but if you hear any news, send word'

'For sure Deputy'

'Well, I've taken up more than enough of your time. Don't forget to stop by to see me when you're leaving I'd rather pay you myself, especially with a sum like that'

'Of course, thank you...have a great day'

The two men nodded at one another and the Deputy finally stepped out of the room and closed the door. As soon as Grouch heard the latch click he sagged with relief, exhaling deeply.

He laughed in spite of himself. He couldn't believe his luck, not only did he, an outlaw get away with multiple murders he gave up his dead friends, his family and got a hefty sum for his trouble.

He felt dirty under his relief. Tainted somehow, he'd betrayed them and silently he promised somehow, he'd make it up to his former allies.

Who knows? Maybe they'd have done the same thing if either one of them were in place? maybe not, who the fucks knows. What's done was done and he was free to go.

He was exhausted as he eyed the remnants of his breakfast which now stone cold, didn't matter now, what appetite he had earlier was thoroughly gone. He wanted to get out of here but if he left now he'd look suspicious and in his current state he might not even survive the trip back to Colorado. No, he needed to rest, fit the part, be friendly...heal up and get the fuck out of here.


End file.
